Should Have Marked It
by Puldoh
Summary: Who knew that there were color coded containers for a reason?


_Hope you enjoy it. I love writing stories and getting reviews, I hope I get alot from this one. Anyway, any Puldoh fans out there, I'll be out for a few days. Gotta take care of everything. I'll be back next week to update everything. So keep and eye out and review so I know how much you want my stories updated. _

_Big thanks to all those fans who tell me they love my stories. You all inspire me to write. The more reviews I get, the more into I get to write. So keep them coming._

_And anyone is welcome to give me some ideas for new stories!!_

_Peace All_

* * *

Mikey grinned. He was cooking supper for his family when Raph came in suddenly, "Hey bro, whatcha doing?" Mikey asked as Raph rummaged in the fridge.

Raph peeked out, "Me and Leo are heading out for tonight, so save what your making, k?"

Mikey frowned, he hated when his older brothers left without more warning. "Okay, but its gonna be cold. And its beef stew."

Raph nodded, pulling some stuff to make sandwiches out, "Yeah, that's alright. We don't mind. But me and him, we're trying to stop fighting so much, and finally agreed that we wanted to see a movie. We kinda wanna see if we can get along that long," he said, laughing gruffly.

Mikey chuckled, "No prob, here, lemme make that, go grab some drinks to hide, and I'll make the sandwiches."

Raph nodded gratefully, he hated making sandwiches. Mikey quickly put together some turkey and cheese sandwiches and placed them in a bag. Raph grabbed them and left.

Mikey looked down at Klunk, who came running up for his own dinner. Mikey smiled. "Hiya Klunk! I guess its time for my baby to eat huh??" Mikey said, picking up Klunk and carrying him as he brought him to the cupboard. He glanced at the different canned foods he bought and saw the large one saying Beef Stew as well. He grinned and pulled it off the shelf.

"Look Klunk, now you can eat your own kitty version of what we're eating. Except yours is gonna be cold," Mikey said, opening the can and pouring a ¼ of the can into Klunk's dish. He had started buying the very large cans because he can just pop it into the fridge to save the rest, until the next day. He even bought a bright orange container to remind his family it was Klunk's.

Mikey smiled, seeing Klunk eat hungrily. He scrapped the rest into Klunk's container and put it the fridge. Turning back to the stew on the stove, he called out, "Supper's ready."

A faint, 'be right there', from Donnie and the faint shuffling coming from Splinter's room, told him not much people were going to come for dinner. Sighing and staring at the large stew pot he had cooking, he shook his head.

When his family arrived, they served themselves. While they were eating Mikey mentioned that he wanted to bring some stew to Leatherhead. Don grinned, "That's a good idea Mike, I'm sure he would enjoy having some homemade stew. Can I come with you?"

Mikey nodded, and turned to Splinter, "Is is okay if we leave after dinner? I'll clean up and put some aside for Leo and Raphie."

Splinter nodded, "It is alright with me, my son. It is nice gesture you are doing for Leatherhead. When you see him, Please tell him I am thinking of him, and hope to have tea with him soon."

Mikey nodded, grinning.

They finished eating and Mikey started to clean up. Don went and did the dishes while Mikey put some stew in two containers. One was blue and one was green. The green was for Leatherhead. Mikey liked having colour coded stuff. The blue one was for Raph and Leo. He popped it into the fridge and helped Donnie dry the dishes and they were soon on there way.

**

* * *

**

2 hours later:

Mikey and Don returned from a very good visit with Leatherhead and was heading to bed. Klunk came running up and meowed, demanding attention. Mikey chuckled, bringing Klunk to his room.

**

* * *

**

2 more hours later:

Leo and Raph came home from watching a movie marathon at the theatres. They had enjoyed themselves and found that they were really hungry when they arrived at the lair. Leo walked to the fridge and asked Raph, "Mike saved us supper, right?"

Raph nodded, "Yeah, some beef stew. Is it in there?"

Leo looked around, finding a orange container with stew in it. He smiled and pulled it out, "Yep, here it is. Pop it into the Micro. Lets' eat."

Raph smiled. He was in a good mood and was very content. Popping the orange container in the Microwave, he 'nuked it for 4 minutes. He went and grabbed some plates while Leo grabbed some pop from the fridge and served themselves the stew from the orange container.

Leo took a huge bite, his hunger making him eat fast, until the third bite, "You taste something off about this Raph?" he said, actually taking the time to taste it.

Raph nodded "Yeah, its kind of bland and really soft. Its not like Mikey to make Stew like that."

Leo nodded, and was slightly concerned. "Well, we gotta eat it or Mikey will think we don't like his cooking. We don't want him going on strike right?"

Raph chuckled. He remembered a few months before, Mikey had gotten so fed up with taking flak and teasing about his cooking, he went on strike. Splinter didn't interfere. Then Don went on Strike as well, because he was sick of fixing things. It had irritated the two turtles a lot, and then they all realized just how much they had contributed to the family and promised to ease up. It had been a long 5 weeks. But they learned their lessons.

"Yeah, that's true. Well, I'm tired." Raph said, quickly eating down the soft and runny stew. It tasted bland and runny, no spices, or anything. And it smelled a little off. But for Mikey, he would eat it. Putting the bowl into the sink, he said a small goodnight to his older brother and went to bed.

Leo ate his own stew quickly and put his bowl into the sink as well. He went to bed soon after.

* * *

The next morning, Mikey woke up grinning. He wondered what was making him so happy today. He could feel something. Something funny. He hoped it was Raph falling down, or Leo stumbling during practice.

Mikey smiled all throughout practice. "What's so funny Mikey?" Donnie asked as they sparred.

Mikey shook his head, "I don't know. I just get this feeling somebody is going to prank somebody."

Don smiled, "You didn't do anything, did you?"

Mikey thought hard, but he didn't remember planning a prank for today. "Nope, I didn't do anything this time."

Don nodded then Splinter called morning practice to a halt and said to have breakfast. Mikey ran ahead, and noticed Klunk was meowing more than usual this morning. And running to Leo and Raph and sniffing them around the mouth, Sometimes licking their faces outright.

When Mikey arrived in the kitchen, he found Klunk on the counter in the sink, "Klunk, what are you doing in there, com'n, if you're hungry, I'll feed you."

Leo and Raph walked in, talking to Don about their movie when Leo said, "That stew was different last night Mike. What happened?"

Mikey frowned, "What do you mean bro? Its my same recipe."

Raph smiled, "It was alright, we ate it, but it was bland, and runny."

Don's face turned into a puzzled frown, "What? But the stew was delicious, and so tasty."

Leo looked surprised, "What? No it wasn't." he protested.

Mikey opened the fridge to grab Klunk's stew when he realized he couldn't find the bright orange container. He started moving things around and found the blue container still in the fridge, "Are you sure you ate it guys?"

They nodded, a little confused as they pulled cereal off of the shelf. "Yeah, why?" Leo asked as he grabbed the milk from Raph.

"Because its right here." Mike said, holding out the blue container.

Raph and Leo looked at each other, an uneasy look on their face. "What do you mean its right there, it was in the orange container."

Leo nodded, agreeing with Raph, "Yeah, I took it out."

Mikey felt the smile growing on his face, when he realized why Klunk was bugging Leo and Raph so much, and why he was in the sink this morning. He felt a giggle leave his mouth when he realized exactly what happened. "Oh my God, you ate the stew in the orange container??"

Leo looked worried, "Yeah, why? What was it? Is it dangerous? Did we eat something wrong?"

Mikey started laughing, loudly, and couldn't hold it in. He stood there, laughing. Raph was getting pissed off, and strode over to Mikey and shook him, "Why are you laughing!! What did you do?"

Finally Mikey took a deep breathe, "Whose container is the orange one?"

Don started laughing when he realized why Mikey was laughing. "Oh my God, they didn't!!" he said, looking at Mikey with amused eyes.

Mikey nodded, "They so did!!"

Leo growled, wondering what the heck was so funny, "What? What is so funny??"

Mikey smiled. Raph said confused, "The orange container is yours right Mikey?"

Mikey smiled, "No, its not….the orange one belongs…" he tried to hold in the laugh that was trying to burst free, "…it belongs to Klunk." he finally said.

Silence. Then Raph roared in anger, "You fed us **CAT FOOD**!!"

Mikey shook his head, "Its not my fault!! You should have remembered that Klunk's the only one who has an orange container."

Raph jumped toward Mikey, anger raging from his eyes. Leo turned to Don, "We won't get sick, will we?"

Don shook his head no, his body shaking with soft laughter.

Raph chased after Mikey, and Leo joined in. They were pissed that Mikey had fed them cat food.

"Its not my fault!! You should have remembered….the orange one is Klunk's!!" Mikey screamed as he ran from his brothers, still laughing.

"You should've marked it Mikey!!" Leo yelled out, trying to grab Mikey.

Splinter strode into the kitchen, intending to get some tea, when he saw the commotion. "What has happened my son?"

Don grinned, "I guess Mikey should have marked it!"


End file.
